


Exceptional

by mairyleo



Series: Smutty one shots [1]
Category: British Actor RPF, Real Person Fiction, Rocketman (2019) RPF, Taron Egerton - Fandom, Taron Egerton Fandom
Genre: F/M, Feels, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, London, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-10
Updated: 2019-09-10
Packaged: 2020-10-14 00:23:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20591582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mairyleo/pseuds/mairyleo
Summary: One shotI only just divorced my cheating husband so you could say I have been better. I decided to enjoy my newly single life and would spend a few days in London, a city I always wanted to visit.The man sitting next to me on the plane was cute and kind. He fell asleep on my shoulder and invited me for dinner to apologize. It’s then that I realized it was Taron Egerton.Contains smut.This is for my friend, hope you enjoy this R!





	Exceptional

**Author's Note:**

> This is for my friend Ranae! Hope you enjoy this!

**Carmel, CA**

I took a deep breath before boarding the plane. I wouldn’t say I was afraid of flying, but I didn’t particularly like long flights.

I walked up the stairs of the Airbus A380 and took my seat in Business class. I sat down in the window seat and got my earphones from my handbag. I started to tap away on the screen in front of me to find some nice movie or series to watch.

I glanced up as movements in the corner of my eye caught my attention.

“Hello” a man smiled and I was taken aback at how pretty he was. He had broad shoulders and I could just tell he had an amazing body in his tight black jeans and loose grey shirt. He looked tired though.

“Hi” I returned his smile as he sat in the seat next to mine and stashed his bag under the seat in front of him.

I returned my attention back to the screen in front of me but still watched as he got his air pods from its box and put them in his ears.

We took off soon thereafter and the stewardesses served us drinks and dinner when we had reached the travelling height. I loved the pasta, it was delicious.

The man next to me dug in too, he seemed hungry, and we both had still water. I just didn’t understand why some people actually had tomato juice.

The stewardesses took our plates again and I decided to start watching Love Actually I had added to my watchlist. I loved the movie and I was so excited to experience that Christmas mood in London.

I must have fallen asleep at some point. I woke up to realize the man next to me had actually fallen asleep too, his head on my shoulder, his lips slightly parted. I tried to move as little as possible as to not to wake him. He looked so peacefully.

He stirred and I froze. He opened his eyes, blinking at me a few times.

“Oh, I am so sorry” he said as he sat up straight. “I must have been so tired. I normally have a hard time sleeping on the plane” he explained.

“No worries” I smiled at him. His hair was messy and that bedroom look actually got to me even though I had sworn off men. “You looked like you needed it”

“I have just done a lot of press for my new movie” he explained “Again, I apologise” he said, completely serious.

“It’s no problem really” I laughed. “I have fallen asleep too”

I took a sip of my water. My mouth was dry, somehow.

“Well can I invite you for dinner to make it up?” he smiled

“You really don’t have to do that” I could feel myself blushing.

“I want to” he looked at me from under his lashes. Damn, he was beautiful.

“Alright” I smiled. I guess there would be nothing wrong with dinner.

**London, UK**

I checked into my hotel on The Strand and unpacked my bags before getting ready for tonight. I put on my jeans and a warm sweater. I thought back to the time on the plane as I got into my boots. _The way he had slept on my shoulders, his thighs parted. How did a man have such thick things?_

He had invited me for dinner at Northbank restaurant. I checked Google Maps and took the bus there. I arrived at the location 15 minutes later and he was already there.

“Hi” I smiled as I pulled my coat tighter around me. It was pretty cold.

“Hello” he looked great in his trench coat and Chelsea boots. “Did you get here okay?”

“Oh it was fine. My hotel is actually not that far from here”

“Ah nice, where are you staying at?” he asked as we went inside together.

“I’m staying at the Strand Palace Hotel” I was quite happy with my hotel choice.

The waiter led us to a table and we sat down opposite each other.

“Is London always that cold?” I smiled as I got out of my coat.

He chuckled as he sat down “Depends. I guess we can be happy it’s not raining”

I laughed “That is such a cliché”

“It is, indeed” he said and we had a look at the menu. I ordered the risotto and he the duck.

“Oh I am Rachel, by the way” I didn’t even know his name yet.

“I completely forgot” he said, horrified. “I’m Taron” he smiled.

“Wait, Taron Egerton?” I blurted out as the waiter brought our wine.

He laughed “The one and only, I’m afraid”

“Oh I am sorry” I said “I don’t know why I didn’t recognize you. I have seen your movies!”

“You have?” he raised his eyebrow in question “What did you think?”

Was he seriously interested in my opinion? “I loved them all, but specifically Rocketman of course” I smiled.

Our food arrived and we ate while we got to know each other better.

“Why don’t I show you around the city a bit?” he asked as our plates were cleared.

“I would love that” I smiled “Don’t you have to work though?”

“I’m actually off of work for one week” Taron smiled “How long are you staying here for?”

“I’m not sure yet, to be honest” I replied. I didn’t want to bother him with any of my divorce drama though. “Where should we meet up?”

“Oh I can pick you up if you like and then we can go from there” he suggested.

“Sure”

“Thank you for dinner” I said, shivering. It was just way to cold for my taste here.

“You’re welcome. It’s the least I could do after sleeping on your shoulder” he laughed.

“Good thing you didn’t drool” I joked.

He laughed as he hailed me a cab and paid the driver “Get back safe” he said before pulling me into a hug.

“You too” I replied as I got in the cab and Taron shut the door from outside, waving goodbye.

I got back to the hotel and thought back to his arms around my body. He made me feel safe and loved which was completely insane. We had only known each other a day. He had been so nice and kind though. I couldn’t wait to explore the city with him.

My jet lag got the better of me and I fell asleep before I could think any further.

I got up the next morning and had breakfast which was delicious. Then I put on my David Bowie t-shirt I loved, grabbed my coat and flew out the door.

Taron was already waiting for me downstairs and he came closer as he saw me get out of the elevator. I cracked up laughing as I realized he wore the same t-shirt as me.

“You have got to be kidding me” Taron laughed

“This is fun” I said, barely able to contain my laughter. Hearing Taron laugh was infectious.

“I will go upstairs and change” I said “Do you want to come with for a sec?”

“Sure” he said and we walked back to the elevator. I opened my room door and he waited in the hallway, like the gentleman he was.

“You can come in” I grinned as I grabbed a white blouse from the closet and went to the bathroom to change.

I left the door ajar as I got out of my t-shirt and slipped into the blouse. I watched my reflection in the mirror and Taron’s eyes met mine.

“I love your tattoos” he said as he looked me up and down.

“Thank you” I was blushing “Do you have any?”

“I have one” he said and I wish I knew where.

He pulled up his t-shirt and turned so I saw a little rocket on his ribs. I trailed my fingers along it and he gasped.

“You’re cold” he shivered.

“You got this for Rocketman?” I asked him and he nodded quietly.

I suddenly didn’t feel cold anymore as his heated gaze met mine. His hand travelled over my forearm that was full of tattoos.

“I love these” he whispered.

“Thank you” I mumbled as he pulled me closer to him.

My heartbeat was racing as his gaze dropped to my lips. He put his hand under my chin and I was lost in his gaze right until his lips met mine and I closed my eyes. His lips were soft and tender and his scent was drawing me in.

We broke apart soon thereafter and I was glad he kept his arms around my waist since I felt my knees shaking.

“Let’s go” I grabbed my coat and put it on.

Taron took my hand in his and we walked out of the hotel together.

We did all the touristy stuff and I laughed at Taron being all touristy in the city he lived in. We even took selfies in front of the Christmas lights.

“You’re really good at this” I smiled at him as we exited the London Eye.

“I’m glad you enjoyed it” he smiled back at me and we decided to grab Fish n Chips.

“What do you want to do tonight?” he asked as he had a bite of his fish. “How about karaoke?”

“Oh I love to sing!” I sounded so excited “I can’t sing for shit though”

Taron chuckled “I love singing too! And I’m sure you’re not that bad.” He winked.

We parted ways and I got ready for tonight. I put on my sleeveless black dress that showed of my tattoos and waited for Taron to pick me up.

There was a knock on the door and I opened it to find Taron standing there in tight black jeans and a black shirt.

“Hey” I grinned as his gaze travelled down my body and up again to meet my gaze

“Hi” he gave me a kiss on the cheek. “Are you ready to go?”

“I am” I smiled, excited for tonight.

We took a cab over to Lucky Voice in Soho. The party was in full swing as we arrived there. We got drinks and it was fun to listen to all the different songs. There were some quite good singers in between, but most were horrible, just like I would be.

I took a deep breath and got up. I would be next.

“Hey” Taron said and I turned around “You will rock this thing” he smiled.

He was so cute. I couldn’t sing at all. I got up to the stage and told them which song to play. A million reasons by Lady Gaga started and I tried my best. My nervousness got better when I realized people actually liked this. When my eyes met Taron’s I almost forgot the lyrics. He looked so proud and happy.

The song ended way to early and I walked down the stage again and sat down on my seat, not taking his eyes from mine. Taron got up and kissed me on the cheek

“You were good” he whispered in my ear and I shivered.

I looked up at him “Not as good as you will be” I smirked.

He walked up the stage and I admired the way he walked. Easy by The Commodores started playing and I laughed. It was actually one of my favourite songs. He smiled while singing, hugging the mic tight and people cheered him on. I watched in awe as he did a little dance on stage. He really seemed to enjoy this.

His eyes met mine and his smile widened. I raised my eyebrows and clapped together with everybody else as he walked down the stage.

Taron cupped my face in his hands, pulling me up from my chair and clashing his lips on mine. I moaned into the kiss as I tried to pull him closer. I forgot the world around us as he deepened the kiss and I could feel my knees weakening.

We pulled away at some point, breathing hard. I stared into Taron’s eyes and I could see heat in them.

“Want to get out of here?” he asked breathlessly.

“Yes” I smiled.

We went back to kissing when the cab drove us to my place. Our kisses were frantic, needy. The second my hotel room door closed behind us he pulled the dress over my head and it fell to the floor. Taron’s shirt was next and I let my hands wander over his torso that was almost a six pack. Our hands were cold but I could feel the blood rush through my veins like fire.

“Are you sure you want this?” Taron breathed out as we broke apart.

I stared into his beautiful eyes “I do” I smiled at him, pulling his face down to mine.

I moaned into the kiss as we fell down on the bed and his weight pressed me into the mattress. Taron groaned and started to kiss his way down my throat and down my body. Suddenly he was gone and I opened my eyes to find him standing next to the bed, working on his belt. I didn’t think I have ever seen something more attractive. He looked at me as he stripped out of his jeans.

He was back in a blink of an eye and I arched my back as he ripped my panties and slipped two fingers inside me.

“Taron” I moaned

He kissed me, letting his hands wander over my body. My hands found his hair, letting them travel down his back.

“Look at me” Taron groaned and I opened my eyes.

He cupped my face with his hands “I will make you feel better than your ex-husband ever has”

I wanted to cry of happiness right there “I know you will. You already are”

“Keep your eyes open” he whispered as he removed his boxers, put on a condom and thrust into me.

I moaned as I stared into his lust filled eyes and he began moving. I wrapped my legs around his waist and everything already felt so good.

Taron’s mouth met mine again and we licked and bit each other, completely caught up in the moment.

I broke the kiss, breathing hard as I felt myself starting to clench around him.

“Open your eyes, baby” Taron breathed out and I did.

Watching him come undone from what he did to me threw me over the edge and we came together, limbs shaking.

**Author's Note:**

> What did you think?


End file.
